Olympia
The Olympia is a break-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Olympia's Iron Sights can be used to ADS, which means that both barrels are fired from the same trigger button, making it impossible to fire both of them simultaneously. It holds only two shells, and therefore requires frequent reloading. It has medium range and it deals high damage, making it a fairly powerful shotgun at close and, when firing two shells, even medium range. In game Single Player The Olympia can be found frequently throughout the level Payback. Multiplayer The Olympia is the primary weapon of the default CQB class, along with the perks Hardline, Sleight of Hand, and Tactical Mask. Although the reloading time of the gun is not long, users will be doing so often, making the Sleight of Hand perk extremely useful. Lightweight and Marathon are also beneficial due to the fact the Olympia (as with any shotgun), is best used as close to the enemy as possible, and these perks both aid in that. However, it is ill-advised for an Olympia user to charge headlong at the enemy, as the enemy will most likely be using weapons with far greater range and/or rate of fire. Instead, players should attempt to outflank the enemy and use cover whenever possible in order to take enemies by surprise. The Olympia excels in maps where the user can readily flank the opposition. With or without Sleight of Hand, it is advised to reload after every shot (as long as it is safe to do so). This is because it sometimes requires both barrels to dispatch an opponent (especially ones using Second Chance), and also because enemies aren't always alone! It could be said that the Olympia requires more skill to master than most weapons, because both shots must be managed carefully. An alternative to Sleight of Hand would be Steady Aim, this allows the user to hit enemies with more consistency than with Sleight of Hand. Nazi Zombies It is an easily available weapon to begin with, with it spawning near the player spawn in Kino der Toten and Five. It costs only 500 points, the amount you spawn with. It is very effective until after round 5, where it loses its ability to one-shot-kill. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Olympia becomes "Hades", with an increase in both power and range, as well as switching to incendiary rounds. Gallery Olympia bad quality.jpg|A player in multiplayer with the Olympia. Olympia Multi.jpg|The Olympia in multiplayer. Trivia *The Olympia is the first over-and-under shotgun in the ''Call of Duty ''series. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched Olympia is "Hades". This name is likely a play on the word "Olympia", as the 12 principal Greek Gods (of which Hades belonged) were known as the "Olympians". *In multiplayer, if both shots are fired, the player will reload the shotgun with two shells regardless of how many the player actually has. *It is the only shotgun with no attachments available. *On an empty reload, after the first shell is inserted, the ammo count doesn't change, after the second shell is inserted, the ammo count jumps to two and the reserve ammo count decreases by 2. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons